


TFW Bon Bon

by lonzha572



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Keysmashing, M/M, Other, i didnt let myself backspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonzha572/pseuds/lonzha572
Summary: the hnnge45 hoounger games but with good souls i mean food souls not good spi8;s bv thotpotra isnt gtstop. we're no t gonna use backspace so ye tangs fonnga type most of the things since i th she keyasmash more than me. cuz kinie timlr infleucne





	TFW Bon Bon

**Author's Note:**

> i stna hotpit pot  
> laba gongee  
> is ala im ean la va lave lava conggeen  
> w're high  
> no  
> ye  
> njoiyo  
> yeyeyeye  
> nononmon  
> yiure like having an asma  
> haibng an as,a ium  
> jjfofdisvsdbilivbsisd  
> my kreymashma is bbetrer  
> no  
> yes  
> no  
> hgjfdg  
> eiuhfiuhsdkjbw  
> gfhjdgh  
> ihjdihbvrwhwjdhdghfj  
> stop. wre gonna make them bored  
> uwu  
> woo owo  
> stan  
> nu  
> STAH]

the horn sounded and they were scremming  
thotcorn gets a pair of sais “chop fork”  
my wife fightts fish dad for a bag  
blt gets the shovel  
the demon dumpling man exists  
the boi runs awwayyyy  
fish sperm finds her natural habitat, a bodttl4 of wa^ef  
i. Nog  
ii m not lrty8jy  
im not letting myslf use the bacjspace key  
big biddy fruitkekk the thotand midget they ran away  
cheesy grabs the kwii  
bifty shot cav w a poisonous dart rip fish eggs  
globe titties takes the Knivvs  
️️️️beenis and stalekr cake (hes yandere) run away from e corbucopia ship uwu  
imposisble douo grb the Noms  
rwr im ean the r word gets chop forks too  
milks wife takes throwing knivvvvvesse  
bcrabby stabbys  
yee haw goes farming  
bcraaygu vhfuv nw c  
crabby stabbys stwps on a alndmao e wuwu  
the bpi shoots  
i,posisble duo gets thrones by ghr vush  
thtocorn snd midgetie hunt ™  
bgi biddy pushes cheesygirl off a clucj  
bifty chases yeethaw across the famr  
the wvies run  
globe gtitties explroes the g;ove  
dumpling man ouk s cflowers claivk  
fish sperm and teh r word split up for resources  
the thot, uandere rhehf midget sanga beenis and blt hunt ™  
fish dad tries to kill his own son (we know wrre roguth if you ship them dont itn)  
ekkk desicorcses a cebdwmde and becme. S s cae emnan’  
dumblpking man sgna but hsbn ot good  
the tittle s huddle  
miltizses my wife kekk midgt santa snd the other wife sleeppppppp  
bonbon is gordon ramsey  
i,possible suo thinks about homm  
beenis sets up camppp  
fish dad sets up campppppppppp  
midget pie and the boi sing songs technicallu the thot sas thre too but hes not teslreal  
popcorn cantnstart firws  
btl is suicidal for the r wordk  
fbifryt y%{wethaw -!:staler scieekk sins ong a gotehter mm&” m’  
midget santa is pircke dbyt beb thorns  
fish dad ywweetwhaw bon bon thebou i andbddy hunt ™  
firsh spenm knoff  
blt gwts food poisoning bc unlike bonbon hes not gordon wamswy  
beenis deaeatsdsss didjcjcjchnq big biftufjenijnrj nkwiffi but nobone died  
staler cakeee mekes woodspear  
casatt snd globe n thto  
my wife receives bombs  
dump,i g shoots  
impossible duo srches for fieworosd  
midget dsitracts milts i mean milks waify  
thotpurea necp,mesess a cockrwoahc gi clean len. Lend ble d blend in w. Agurrenagute nsgure nature  
the r word is the hatchert guy  
milsk wifw vbeocmes ice twa  
Lgngdum and beenis huddle for warmth  
bof boddy sanata and roomba talkk  
bonbon thotcorn the boi and cfatfsr g’i’ku’okyigummy kek tell gho soties and the boi and sacasta ajactvt jusrc talk aout fthe wdwn ghirjvkd edn park  
sana. is lot,  
yeehaw is komenu  
glbe totties kills hr cown children  
my wife gets food  
yandere kek sets hp camppp  
mdiget pie is overcooked and blos up  
this line isnt real bc milt would envee wver neve r ever be on a 1 mile radious of the thot  
the r word hums mcr  
big biddy wifood disteaxts the dumpling  
sana, sis ca eman  
his son staksn the thot  
mildns wiafe hinks about home and milk  
my wife and the r word sie  
beenis gets a bomb  
midget danta also isnt grdom rmseh  
bifty and casattkkel and haw cuz she s not up to ht eywee hut t m  
yandere dake akes a spear  
the boi is a good bou and spres titties  
fiah aperm explpres  
thtocrn hun ts ™  
samam is carng and is rveryones dad including the bos but ovbcously not the thot globe totoes scremmms  
yander e yee haw and milks wife kill fish speem  
big dbidyy waify auestns her snitybhigg  
ggthotocrn andnis nnvvifsucebd but the thot and thsdoes a thitty th-  
bonbon is a good boi  
dumpki g man s proveinfg this not good and teuces with the thpt like only a thot would  
beenis fire  
birfty roast  
dont tag as bb-52  
sanam thpcorn k globe and birft hunt ™  
the boo i is laxey  
dumpling hurs cassat again  
nbonbn finds a nrover he doent like it ciz cat maowqdiRoewv  
reyeehaw bcom s one w na  
mild with shjot  
bog sbiddy slos  
thotfruit  
yandere discovers a rivwr  
beenis hunt t,m  
zthot yeet and beenis anlso the deump,ing aleep  
snama dies tryong to escape for his son  
bonbon sad  
bfiryt andnthe boi huddlemoks  
milks wife tries to boil  
blogs gitirle dies truing to wxcape  
beenis flotsa  
wthomilks wife like the wueen she is kols the thot  
yee haw and the boi hunt ™  
dumplng c,na man gies int o ca dm h also caveman now  
bifty gets oricke d gt by the thorns  
yandere kekk climbs. a tree and died  
ethingthotpcrn gets a figft  
bonvon does crom wwater rying  
beenis and bifty held hands dont tafg as ship  
bwife mold k beats ogf ywwhaw thotcorn and dumpling  
the boi sings  
the feats the boi dump,ing and milkd wife dont go  
thorcorn so a bs while wating a blt  
so youkn ow how beenis and bifty held hands four lines ago  
beenis killed bifty  
dont ag ss shio[p  
yee uaw becomes a wixzard ur a wizard yeehaw!  
yeehaw runs form the boi she doesnt wanna b e chesy  
beenis cbovmes car  
ehe dturns ito car w wings and susta on senpais lap  
dymoling is thirsty  
not like that  
milks wife goea watery  
thotocen f ds a cave caveman cult sprwds  
the two gays talk  
the boi kills beenis the cat w wings lsitting on senpais lap  
dunpling tree  
yee haw not brodon ramsey  
dumpking kils the bou i he was a thot all alnt  
thotcorn bboom bboom betraying his wlw best rend  
ywe haw stull not gordn rmsey cofirne s puromanics  
yeehaw hs  
dumign creesea,asremmmmmscremmmms  
thoroce bad becemw ne goedon wahemny  
he scrws off fake bordon rmans7  
dum,ojg. Shoots  
yee haw still not gordon ramey  
dhmpling kil,xana s gordn ramrtdey  
i snt fbe,ivevw dump,ing man won

**Author's Note:**

> did yoy have fun figuring out who's who?  
> no balcpakse allowe ikn comemns hae fun  
> and if you managd to guess all of them, youu get a price. we'll fihure it out whenn you actually guess em all  
> the prize is temp*rs hate awared  
> k hae fun uwu  
> REMEBER NO BACKSPACE


End file.
